


Extra Credit

by YoUnG_22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dipper Pines, Daddy Kink, Ephebophilia, First Crush, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nervous Dipper Pines, Nice Bill Cipher, Rimming, Teacher Bill Cipher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoUnG_22/pseuds/YoUnG_22
Summary: Mason "Dipper" Pines is an average fifteen year old boy until he develops a crush on his new  chemistry teacher Bill Cipher. When Dipper needs help passing his class, Bill decides to give him a little "extra" credit.~that ignites a passion between Dipper and Bill that takes them on a journey of betrayal, hurt, sex and love. Will they be able to handle the hardships that goes with being in a taboo relationship or will they be torn away never to see each other again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I forgot to put Dipper is 15 and a freshman and Bill is 27 and the legel age of consent in California is 18 so thats why it underage

* * *

**Chapter 1**  

Mason “Dipper” Pines walked to his chemistry class with a frown on his face. Today was not his day. First he wakes up late and misses the bus all because he stayed up till 1am playing the new Fight Fighters 2 online with his best friend. And then he he had to make the 40 minute walk all the way to school – in California's unbearable heat, no less. God he hated the heat

Dipper sat down in his usual seat, right next to the window next to his best friend Jeremy Monroe Chanson. The teen was already in his his seat. He always came to school early, most times being the first one in class. His wire rim glasses sliding down his small button nose because he was currently scribbling something in his journal.

Jeremy, albeit a bit on the nerdy side, wasn't a bad looking kid. To be completely honest, Dipper thought he looked real cute, in that super nerdy way. Jeremy's fair virgin skin unmarked by any scars or blemishes, his hair a dark brown which was styled in a side part with a couple strands falling in front his bright emerald green eyes, which were very hard to look away from sometimes because they were easy to get lost in. He was wearing a powder blue sweater vest today, huh, it looked good on him. Underneath he wore a white button up short sleeved shirt, and cream colored slacks with white tennis shoes, (he thought it would make him seem more rebellious).

He had freckles that spread from his full cheeks and across his nose, and when he would take his shirt off they continued across his shoulders and chest. When he smiled he had a small gap in his teeth. He was super smart, so smart he skipped two grades making him the youngest student in Piedmont high school.

And that same smartness made him an easy target for bullying. Especially by the football team, who, if Dipper was being completely honest, had there eyes already set to make his life a living hell.

When Dipper first met Jeremy he was extremely shy and a bit awkward, barely speaking more than two words at a time. All the things that made Dipper gravitate towards him more and made it his mission to befriend him. Dipper didn't have many friends. The only person he even talked to before Jeremy was his twin sister Mabel who was now much more popular than him because of her love for fashion and fashion design.

It took Dipper a month to get Jeremy to come out of his shell. He started to talk more, contributing more in conversations, and sometimes made jokes with him. Which were, to Dipper, pretty bad. Jeremy didn't curse often, but when he did he had no filter. The more Jeremy came out of his shell the dirtier his mouth seemed to become.

Most of what came out of bespectacled boys mouth were the things hardcore comedians said told in their acts. Jeremy's jokes sometimes had Dipper rolling with fits of laughter. But sometimes they made him extremely uncomfortable with how graphic in detail they were.

Peeking across Jeremy's desk to see what the teen was scribbling, seeing that is was some kind of cave boy with a very detailed sabertooth in the background. Dipper marveled at the use of shadows in the drawing. Dipper watched, gasping out an astonished “Cool” at the piece.

Jeremy glanced up, giving him a quick smile and a shy “t-thanks” cheeks flushing a light pink before turning his attention back to his journal. _ He's so cute when he blush, _ Dipper thought sitting back down in his seat, pulling out his notepad and setting it on his desk, not like he was planning to take notes anyways. Better to look the part though.

Dipper leaned forward putting his elbow on the desk and resting his chin in his hand, staring boredly out the window at the clear blue sky. He was still in a sour mood at waking up late and missing the bus  _ and _ having to walk to school in 95 degree weather.

Dipper sighed, closing his eyes with a grain at how shitty his day was probably going to be. Dipper stay like that for a few more moments only opening his eyes once he heard the door open and the room go silent.

_ *Sigh* here we go, _ Dipper thought.

He didn't really want to look up front at his teacher. Mr. Toosmet, his chemistry teacher, was a mean old man in his late forties. He had a serious pot belly, hairy arms, and a greying beard, (Probably from stress from having to work with a rowdy bunch of hormonal teenagers.) Dipper thought maybe that's why he was so angry all the time. No scratch that, that's definitely way he was always angry.

Dipper lowered his head in his folded arms and stared out the window, continuing to ignore the older man, hoping to do so for the whole class. He did perk up slightly when his ears caught the squeaky sound of a marker on white board. 

Mr. Toosmet never started class writing on the board. He always started by yelling at everyone to be quiet and sit down not by writing on the board.

Maybe he had a change of heart. Pfft, like that'll ever happen. The old fart would rather die than show anyone who he sees as beneath him compassion, whatever, he didn't really care enough to pay attention today. He was barely passing chemistry anyway. He could always take it again next year.

But Dipper did look up to the front when he heard an unfamiliar but pleasant sounding voice addressing the class and not the raspy irritated voice of Mr. Toosmet. No this voice was deep and manly, and Oh wow, was It was the sexiest sounding voice he has ever heard in, Well, EVER!

Dipper's breath caught as he look up at the man standing before the class. Fuck he was hot. His skin tanned a exotic bronze. His blond, almost gold, hair was cut short and styled in a side part like Jeremy's. He wore elegant black glasses that seem to bring out the brilliant amber of his eyes, even though they looked way too expensive for a school teacher, they still suited him. His white dress shirt hugging his broad chest, wide shoulders and muscular arms that bulged and stretched the thin fabric of the sleeves. He wore a gold bowtie and black slacks that clung to his thick muscled thighs, emphasizing the clearly noticeable outline in the front.

And goddamn, it looked huge.

How did he even get passed security with that thing? Was he even allowed to wear pants like that in public– to a high school no less, which was filled with horny teenagers. Did he know how distracting it was going to be. Everyone could clearly  _ see _ it. Weren't there laws for like indecent exposure or something.

The teacher, (looking to the board seeing his name scribbled in neat cursive) Mr. Cipher, was shockingly handsome for an algebra teacher. Maybe too handsome. He's definitely going to have people fawning over him.

Dipper looked around the classroom, seeing that some of the other students were staring at the blonde who was currently looking over some papers, oblivious to all the eyes trained on him. Maybe he knew he was being ogled, but choosing to ignore the stares.

Dipper noticed most of the girls ogling the new teacher, practically drooling in their seats. While most of the males in the class openly glared at him from stealing the attention of the females of the class.

All that was happening was going unnoticed by the muscular man, who still had his eyes glued to the pieces of paper.  _ What was so important on that paper _ ? Dipper thought. As if hearing him, the blonde, without looking up, began to call out names to see who were in attendance.

Going alphabetically down the list of student names. Everyone giving their “here's" and “presents” to their names being called. “Jeremy Chanson?” The older man called out.

Jeremy started slightly, looking up from his journal and timidly raising his hand and letting out a small “here”. The blonde made a sound in the back of his throat moving onto the next person until he got to him. “Mason Pines?” He called, still looking down at the attendance sheet.

Dipper gave his shy “here”, cringing at the way his voice crack slightly. Everyone, excluding himself, Jeremy and the blonde began to giggle. The amber eyed man finally glanced up locking eyes with Dipper.

Dipper breath caught when he locked eyes with the blonde. Mr. Cipher staring into his own chocolate brown ones, a small smile curving the corners of his lips. 

And at that moment Dipper felt his heart beat a bit faster. His pants get a little tighter and his mouth a bit dryer. Dipper looked down at his notebook, a million different thoughts running through his mind.

_ Mr. Cypher smiled at me. _

Dipper cupped his durning cheek in wonder. No one has ever made him feel this way before. And that had to mean something, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 for you guys I hope you enjoy.

**_Last time_ ** **….**

_ Mr. Cypher smiled at me. _

_ Dipper cupped his durning cheek in wonder. No one has ever made him feel this way before. And that had to mean something, right? _

~~~

“Alright class, my name is Mr. Cipher and I will be your new teacher seeing that your last teacher,” looking down at the piece of paper before looking back up again. “Mr. Toosmet, is no longer with us.” Mr. Cipher said, turning to go to the white board.

Dipper gives a confused look before looking around the room at the other students, seeing that some had shocked expressions on their faces and some with looks of relief. 

One student, a girl ( who was well known around Piedmont High School as your typical Barbie chick) named Jasmine, raised her hand and asked. “Is he like, y'know, dead or somethin’?” She ask in the most grating voice she could muster. Dipper looked back up to the blonde catching the way the man's shoulders tensed in annoyance.

Without turning to address her Mr. Cipher said coolly,“No, he's not dead. He quit, that's why I'm going to be your new chemistry teacher for the rest of the school year. Now let's start class shall we?” The older man said scribbling things Dipper did not understand on the whiteboard.

Dipper immediately zoned out once the blonde began the lesson. He brought out his phone (a gift given to him by Jeremy for his 15th birthday) and began checking his messages.

Most of them were from Jeremy and Mabel since they were the only two people who he actually talked to, and some were from his parents. The brunette ventured over to his gallery app, lazily scrolling through his photos he had until he stopped at one of him and Jeremy at the beach. Remembering just how happy he was at having Jeremy and even Mabel and his parents there with him.

Their arms slung over each other's shoulders, bright red because both of them had gotten sunburns that day. Their cheeks flushed and sweaty from the heat.

Dipper chuckled quietly at the memory of them having to peel off dead skin and their bodies were so itchy afterward. That was the last time they decided to go without sunscreen.

Glancing over at the bespectacled teen who was quickly jotting down notes, brow furrowed and the tip of his tongue sticking out between his pink lips as he concentrated taking quick glances up every now and again. Dipper couldn't help but smile at his best friend, completely thankful that he had a friend like him.

Grateful that he didn't have to endear high school completely alone. Of course he had Mabel but Jeremy was his only non relative friend. Someone he could talk to if he was feeling down.

Dipper looked up at the front, watching as Mr. Cipher droned on about the lesson. The smell of dry erase markers filling the small and stuffy classroom.

Dipper returned his attention back to his phone once again. Continuing to ignore the lesson for as long as possible. But it was short lived when he was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name being called,

“Mr. Pines, I would advise you to pay attention if you would like to pass my class. Taking notes would be greatly advantageous in helping you achieve that.” The blonde said, looking disapprovingly at the brunette.

Some of his peers immediately began to laugh, causing him cheeks to burn, ducking his head, nervously picking up his pencil to begin taking notes

“S-Sorry, sir” Dipper mumbled, scribbling on his notebook.

The older man shot glares at the ones who were laughing, putting an abrupt stop to their laughter. The blonde turned back to the whiteboard and continued on with the lesson, occasionally taking quick side glanced at the brunette to make sure he was still paying attention. Seeing that he too was jotting down notes, the blonde continued with the lesson.

After a good 15 minutes of hearing pencil on paper and the the older man droning on about sulfuric acids and their different uses, ignoring the groans coming from other students who were getting restless.

Dipper put his pencil and head down on his desk with a muffled groan.  _ Agh, this is so boring! I don't know how much more I can take. _ Dipper turned his head to look over at Jeremy. The green eyes teen still concentrating on the hand flying across his notebook.  _ How can he not be bored. _ Dipper thought massaging his temple. Feeling a headache coming on with all the ‘knowledge’ he was taking in from Mr. Ciphers oh so engrossing lecture.

Dipper glanced up in time to see the blonde turn to study the faces of groaning and half asleep students, Dipper quickly picked up his pencil to pretend to still be taking notes. “okay, who would like to come to the board and solve the problem?” Mr. Cipher said, looking around the room, eyeing each teenager; no one raising their hands to volunteer.

Dipper gulped, hoping he wouldn't call on him to come up to the board.  _ Oh god, please don't call on me. Please please please, don't call on me. _ Dipper chanted in his head while the blonde scan the heads of teenagers.

Getting impatient Mr. Cipher decided to pick on someone to come up. Chocolate eyes widening as the man looked directly at him “How about you Mason? Lets see if you can balance the equation.” the older man said, causing him to blush with the way the man was smiling at him. Gulping audibly, Dipper shakily got up out of his seat, nervously stepping up to stand next to the much larger –muscular– man.

_ Damn… he's so hot. Why must you do this to me? _ Dipper mentally screamed, craning his head up to meet the man's golden gaze.

Mr. Ciphers Muscled arm outstretched towards him, he hesitantly taking the marker from the larger man's hand. The blonde's large hand lightly brushing his, causing a involuntarily to run through his body. Mr. Cipher smiled encouragingly, gesturing to the board for Dipper to move forward.

“Now try to solve the problem written.” he said in a gentle voice, encouraging the clearly nervous boy.

The teen gave a small nod and shy smile back before clearing his throat. Dipper looked to the board, studying the problem he was to solve. Having not paid much attention earlier, only giving quick glances up to gawk at the blonde's muscled back and ass. He had a nice ass.

Dipper had no idea how to go about answering the question. It seemed simple enough but It all always ended up bunching up into a jumbled mess of letters and numbers that made absolutely no sense to him.

Dipper looked back to the tall blonde, pleading with his big brown eyes, hoping to have some kind of help. Mr. Cipher only smiled reassuringly, “it's okay, just try to solve it and I'll tell you if something's incorrect or not.” the kind man encouraged in a soft gentle voice, causing Dippers heart to beat rapidly in his chest at how deep and calm his voice was.

Dipper eyed widened, completely taken aback at how patient the older man was being with him. Mr. Cipher was so much more patient with him then his last teacher. The other man would have chastised him for taking too long to solve the simple equation, yelling at him to “stop being dumb and solve the damn problem!”

That would usually cause the whole class (minus Jeremy and the few decent students) to erupt with laughter at Dipper's shortcomings. Effectually making him feel like complete and utter shit about how he couldn'tunderstand this shit.

Making life at Piedmont High School that more unbearable. It was causing Dipper to second guess if he should even continue coming to school to endure even more of the harassments and teasing.

But no, he had people standing behind him pushing him to be a better person.

The only people in his life stopping him from dropping out is his twin sister and his best friend. If it weren't for them he would've said fuck it and stopped coming a long time ago. That's how hard being a freshman was for him.

Dipper took in a shuddering breath, concentrating hard on trying to come up with a solution, sweat accumulating on his brow from the strain. The salty liquid running down his face and settling on his upper lip. Dipper lick his lip and tugged at the collar of his orange t-shirt, adjusting his vest because it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was starting to make him feel unusually hot.

The whole classroom was starting to feel like a furnace to him. It was way too quiet too, like he was the only one in the room at that very moment. The only sound the brunette could hear was the loud pounding of his thumping heart. Dipper wiped the sweat off his brow, blowing out a nervous breath. He could feel eyes spring into the back of his head. Like a million different eyes judging him.

“Come on dumb fag! Hurry up!” Jason, one of the football players who had bullied he and Jeremy on their first day, yelled out from the back of the classroom disrupting his focus. Breaking him out of his concentration.

Everyone in the classroom, including Dipper who was closest, jolted in surprise at the loud resounding “THWACK!!” of the blonde closed first coming down hard on the mahogany desk. Causing all eyes to land on the muscled teacher.

“YOU!! out of my class, NOW!!!” Mr. Cipher roared at the teenager who caused the disruption. Jason, surprising everyone, shrank back into his seat. Shock evident on his acne covered face.

Not used to someone blowing up at him. Jason didn't move from his seat,  _ probably too stunned to  _ move. Dipper thought as he watched the sweating teen remain in his seat.

Dipper looked back to the blonde, seeing a thick vein throbbing in his neck. The older man stalked towards the teenagers desk, glaring down at him. He grabbed the end of the desk and pulled it away from Jason, making the usually tough acting student flinch away.

“Let me makes some things clear. You are to NEVER use that word in my presence or my class again! Only delinquents and dumb asses with no lives use that word, but not students who are in my class! Now you can go to the principal's office and explain why you were sent there. Now. Out!” Mr. Cipher point a finger to the door. Breathing heavy as he wait for the football player to leave.

Hesitantly looking at his buddy, who was just as shocked as he was, Jason reluctantly got up and walked to the door. Only stopping long enough to glare at Dipper. Whispering “you're dead Pines.” So only he could hear.

Dipper hastily averted his eye from the angry teen. Flinching when the door slam shut. Dipper let out the breath he was holding in. Flinching his eyes shut as dread washed over him

Grimacing at the thought of what the bully was going to do to him once school ended. Thoughts of heat was to come flooded his mind as he shook with anger.  _ Dammit… why'd he have to blow up on him. Now he's going to be gunning for me. Fuck! I have to find a way to avoid him. _ Dipper thought. The fucker was not going to go easy on him since he got told off.  _ Hell, when has he ever gone easy on my. _

Oh how he wished he was strong enough to fight back. Then he would teach that asshole a lesson. Dipper stopped himself from thinking about it, instead opening his eyes when the older man came towards him. Body less tense but his eyes still blazing with heated anger. 

Dipper looked up at the taller man, the amber irises seeming to radiate heat and warmth into him as the he stared back down at him. He reached out a hand, covering Dipper's smaller one with his larger one. Taking the marker away from his slightly trembling hand.

“Why don't you head back to your seat, and pay attention this time okay?” Mr. Cipher said softly. All the anger seeming to leave him as he gazed down into Dipper's wide brown eyes. Dipper could only nod his head, brown curls bouncing up and down as he did so. The blonde gave dipper a small smile, moving to address the class as Dipper went back to his seat on wobbly legs.

“Okay, class i-”

**RING! RING! RING!**

“Excuse me for a sec, please.” Mr. Cipher said leaving the room to answer the phone. The quiet classroom erupting into hushed murmurs. Dipper sat back in his seat, signing out a tired breath. Glad to be able to sit back down and not have judgmental eyes boring holes into his back.

Jeremy leaned closer to Dipper tapping his arm to get his  attention, “Dip, you doing okay? It looked like you were going to pass out up there.” Jeremy ask, worry for his best friend shining in his round green eyes behind his glasses.

“Yeah, I'm good Jar-Jar. Was just a little shaken up is all. I… uh, didn't really understand what I was doing so I froze up, again.” Dipper said, looking away in embarrassment, not wanting to meet Jeremy's sympathetic eyes.

He didn't want sympathy right now. It would only make him feel even more dumb then he already thought he was.

“You know I can help you if you're struggling. I can take some time out of my schedule to tutor you. I don't mind helping you Dip.” Jeremy said, grasping Dipper's hand gently, squeezing it reassuringly. Dipper looked at his friend. Seeing his green eyes pleading with him. dipper sighed, taking his hand away, looking out the window and away from Jeremy.

“No Jar, its cool. I don't want to waste your time trying to help me learn simple chemistry stuff, I'll figure it out sooner or later. So don't worry, kay?” Dipper said, looking out at the blues cloudless sky.

Not catching the hurt look in his friends green eyes. Jeremy huffed, muttering a silent “you're not a waste of time.” before going back to his notebook.

Dipper sighed, he hated blowing off his friend. Knowing Jeremy only wanted to help. They had made a plan of graduating together and attending the same college together.  But with the way Dipper was going Jeremy would be graduating way before him.

Both boys didn't want to leave the other behind. Even though they've only known each other for two years, Dipper considered Jeremy his best friend.

Dipper wasn't really popular in middle school. Jeremy was the only person who ever showed any interest in hanging out with him. They became very close friend because they could tell each other anything without the other making fun of them.

Both teens knew that their close friendship was looked at as weird by their peers, but both young men didn't care what others thought about their friendship. As long as they had each other, they could get through high school together.

The class got quiet once Mr. Cipher came back into the room, moving to erase the board. Just when he finished the bell to end class rang. All the students hurriedly packed away their belongings and moved to leave the room.

“Mason Pines may you stay after for a minute I have some things to discuss with you before you leave.” the blonde said, seeming to teleport across them room, stopping Dipper by putting a strong hand on his shoulder. Dipper glanced over at Jeremy who was watching the two. Catching Dippers eye, Jeremy shrugged with a small unsure smile saying, “I'll catch you later at lunch ‘kay?” before leaving the room.

Dipper gave his friend a reluctant “ok”, before watching him leave the classroom. The older man waited for the last student to leave before addressing Dipper in a serious voice.

“Ok Mason we have to discuss your failing grade in my class.”

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Comments give me motivation to continue this so tell me what you think. And kudos if you enjoyed see you next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper plans to get Bill to like him. So he gets help from his sister Mabel on how to attract Bill's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the edited version sorry for the confusion I completely forgot that Dipper was still in school. So here is chapter 3 chapter 4 will be out soon

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Last time…_ **

_ Dipper gave his friend a reluctant “ok”, before watching him leave the classroom. The older man waited for the last student to leave before addressing Dipper in a serious voice. _

_ “Ok Mason we have to discuss your failing grade in my class.” _

~~~

Now that they were alone the blonde moved to his desk, sitting down in his chair powering on his computer.

“Aright Mason come over here please,” Mr. Cipher said to him. Dipper walked cautiously over to the blonde's desk. Stopping in front of the desk. Dipper watched the blonde look at his computer for a couple minutes. Ignoring him for the time being.

The blonde used his mouse to scroll through tests and quizzes, giving each one a disapproving shake of the head. Dipper anxiously looking down at his fidgeting hands not knowing what Mr. Cipher had in store for him.

Dipper stood silently by the mahogany desk, nervously awaiting his lecture from Mr. Cipher who seemed too engrossed in the computer to . Dipper looked up through his dark lashes at the man staring at him so intensely.

Dipper studied the older man's face, taking in his rugged but well kept appearance, the stubble he just wanted to run his fingers across.

_ Man, Mr. Cipher is really handsome. I've never seen a teacher look so good without even meaning to. _ Dipper's eyes roamed over the blonde's strong jaw, his high cheekbone and his perfect nose. Taking in as much as he could.

_ He actually looks better than those swimsuit models I have saved on my computer. Maybe it's because those guys are just models. And Mr. Ciphers a hundred times more sexy. _

Dipper eyed the blonde, moving his gaze to the man's muscled arms which were bulging out of his white dress shirt. _ His arms look so strong, I want to have them wrapped around me. Or pinning me dow– _ Dipper felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of the man doing things to him.

Finally the blonde looked up at him. Catching his eyes trained on his arms. A ghost of a smirk playing on his lips, the blonde flexed his arm quickly causing the teens breath to hitch before brown eyes met amber. Dipper quickly looked away from his teacher's eyes, his face flushing a ruddy red.

_ Did he just... _

“Alright Mason, let's talk about your failing grade. How about you tell me what it is you're struggling with and how I may better assist you. Because as your teacher your education is my main priority.” the older man said, giving Dipper a laid-back smile to ease the tension out of the clearly distressed boy.

Dipper kept his head down, searching through his mind for an answer. Dipper was, for better words, complete shit when it came to chemistry. It not only made him feel like he would never get it. But the way Mr. Toosmet yelled at him made it seem like he was dumb.

“I...uh… y-you see–t-that's… uhh…”

Dipper stuttered, twiddling his thumbs, becoming way to nervous under the blonde's gentle understanding eyes. Dipper broke out into a cold sweat his mind going blank for second. Dipper jumped when he felt large incredibly warm hands suddenly grasping his, stopping his fidgeting. Dippero raised his head looking through his lashes at the handsome man holding his hands.

The blonde ran his surprisingly smooth thumbs over the soft skin of the younger's hands. A warm smile on his lips. 

Dipper's blush darkened his cheeks even more at the way the man smiled at him. A plethora of feelings running through him as the blonde stared deep into his chocolate orbs.

_ If he keeps staring at me like that he's going to make me make a mess in my shorts. _

“Okay Mason, breath. You are not in trouble. I just want to help you.” the blonde said, squeezing Dipper's hands gently. Reassuring the boy he wasn't in trouble. Dipper took a deep shuddering breath, looking into the older man's warm inviting amber eyes behind his glasses to calm his frantic nerves.

“Chemistry has n-never been one of m-my strong suits. It's just w-way too confusing to u-understand, y'know.” the teen said keeping his eyes on the blondes.

The older man nodded his head seeming to understand what he was going through, “Don't worry Mason i–”

“Dipper.” Dipper interrupted, cutting off what his teacher was going to say.

“Pardon?” the blonde raised a eyebrow in question.

“Uh, D-Dipper… sir. Everyone c-calls me Dipper. That's if you want to, y’know, call me that.” Dipper clarified, cheeks flaring up,looking away from the blonde's burning gaze. Mr. Cipher gave Dipper a steady look before breaking out into a wide smile. White teeth shining under the rooms fluorescent bulbs.

“Okay, Dipper, as I was saying I completely understand what you're going through. I struggled with chemistry when I was at your age as well. But I had a fantastic professor who took me under his wing. Under his  _ special _ tutelage i excelled, graduating at the top of my class. All it took was for one person to believe in me and to sit down with me and explain the basics of chemistry.” the blonde said, still holding Dipper's hands.

Dipper looked down between them, thinking about what the man said.  _ Special tutelage? I wonder what he had to do to get that far in his classes.  _ Dipper wondered, unconsciously running his thumbs over the back of Mr. Ciphers hands.

The blonde, looking down as well, shuddered involuntarily. Quickly withdrawing his hands from the younger boys. Dipper squeaked at the sudden movement, frowning at the loss of warmth the older man provided. But understanding why he took his hands away. what it would look like if someone were to see them holding hands.

The older man studied Dipper for a few moments, seeming to think of something. “Maybe I can try something that would benefit us both _.” _ The blonde said, scratching his chin in thought

Dipper tilted his head slightly in confusion. Not understanding how tutoring him would benefit them both. “how would it benefit us both?” Dipper asked.

"Well, i would like to conduct an experiment of sorts just to see where you are at.” the blonde said. “i would have you do a series of tests to determine what we need to work most on. Does that make sense?”

Dipper chewed his bottom lip in thought, nodding his head once he understood. The blonde smiled, going back to his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed.

“I would just have to get the boards approval to allow me to move forward with my plan.” The man said, more to himself then to Dipper.

As the blonde typed on his computer, Dipper couldn't help but let his eyes wander across the man's handsome face, moving to his eyes down his perfect nose to his full lips that looked good enough to kiss.  That was what  Dipper wanted to do at the moment. To straddle the man laps and devour his mouth in a fierce kiss. Dipper shuddered, licking his lips at the thought of tasting the mans lips. 

Feeling himself getting hard at the thought of kissing the older man, Dipper discreetly moved his hands to cover his growing arousal so the older man wouldn't see the tent in his shorts.

The blonde looked up at Dipper giving him a quick lopsided smile before going back to his computer screen. After a good few minutes the blonde pushed himself back and out of his chair. Walking around the desk to stand by Dipper, causing the boy to have to look up at the taller man.  

“Alright Dipper, I've just wrote up the referral I'll have to sent to the principal's office. I'll let you know when I'll start testing you, okay?” the blonde said, walking to the classroom door, Dipper following close behind.

“O-okay Mr. Cipher I'll see you next week then.”

“Alright, here's a late slip. Head to your next class. Enjoy your weekend Dipper. Oh,” The blonde said, cautiously looking around before leaning down towards the teen to whisper something in his ear. Dipper face grew hot as warm breath caressed his ear, breath quickening.

“And when we're alone  _ you _ can call me Bill.” the blonde's voice lowered an octave, whispering softly in the teens ear. Dippers face burned a bright red. His whole body shuddered in ecstasy as the older man backed away so that their faces were a couple inches away.

Mr. Cipher took the teens trembling hand in his and placed the late slip in his palm. Dipper whimpered softly as large hands closed around his. whining softly as the blonde straightened up to his full height, Dipper gripped the front of his orange shirt, legs feeling like they were made of jelly.

The brunette groaned quietly as he watched the mans muscled back move down the hall, disappearing down around the corner.

Dipper clutched at his shirt where his heart was pounding in his chest now that he was alone. Reaching down to grasp his erection he developed when Mr. Cipher... no, Bill had whispered hotly in his ear.

Reaching up to touch his cheeks feeling how hot they were, the brunette quickly adjusted his shorts. “What the hell just happened. How did I become so weak in the knees from him just telling me to call him Bill?”

As he recounted what just happened, cheeks burning hot as he remembered the way he said to call him Bill.

Dipper stuffed the piece of paper into his pocket. Quickly looking around making sure there was no one in sight who could see him. 

quickly running to the closest restroom to take care of his problem, it being slightly uncomfortable with a erection rubbing against the inside of his shorts. But it was going to be even more uncomfortable if he waited for it to go away.

Not wanting to endure the rest of his day with a raging hard on, Dipper, as quick as he could, shut himself into the closest stall. Quickly undoing the button, zipping down the zipper, Dipper reached inside his underwear, grabbing his hard hot shaft. Hissing as he grabbed it, the brunette pulled out his cock, giving it a few quick tugs.

“Ahh”

Moans of pleasure filled the empty restroom. Echoing of the walls as the teen furiously jerked himself in earnest. Dipper imagined Bill's large hands touching him.

Dipper reached down to gently squeeze his balls, caressing the soft skin of his sack. eliciting a high pitch moan as he kept tugging on his leaking cock. Pre leaking between his finger. Slicking up his shaft, making his movements fluid.

“Ahh, f-fuck!”

Feeling the all too familiar pressure of his impending release, Dipper whimpered as he came closing but not close enough. Needing that extra push, Dipper released his sack, dropping his shorts to the floor to reach behind to squeeze his ass cheeks. Giving it a good few snacks before pulling the reddened cheeks apart with his free hand, circling his twitching hole with his middle finger.  

“P-please Bill! R-right there, please—hahh— take me! Fuck me hard!”

Removing his shorts all the way, Dipper sat on the toilet. Spreading his legs wide. Imagines of Bill pushing his legs apart to prep him.

Dipper shuddered in pleasure. Hand gliding up and down on his precum slicked cock. Clear liquid dripping on his stomach as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

“Yes… ahhh… f-fuck yes! Keep g-going.”

Sucking his middle finger into his mouth, lathering the digit with saliva. Pulling his shirt in his teeth, Dipper reached down between his spread legs to circle his puckered entrance once more before pushing the digit inside.

Dipper instantly climaxes hard in his hand. Cum shooting from his cock landing on his chest and stomach. The teens face burned hot as he rode out his orgasm. His release running down his sides. Falling into the toilet.

Dipper slumped against the wall, whole body feeling like it was made of lead. Breaths coming in quick pants. Heart racing as he came down from his orgasmic high. Dipper reached over to grab some toilet paper to wipe himself clean. Shakingly pulling on his short, Dipper made it to the sink without his legs giving g out.

_ Wow, I've never came that hard before. I've never felt this way about someone before. Not even when I jerked it to my first porno. _ Dipper looked at himself in the dirty mirror seeing that his hair was plastered to his forehead from how much he sweated.

Turning on the water splashing some on his face to cool his hot to the touch skin. Running his fingers through his curls, Dipper straightened his clothing to look more presentable.

walking out of the restroom feeling refreshed. Doing it in the school's restroom wasn't the most sanitary place, but it was his only option at the time.

Thankfully no one was in the stalls at the time. Making it much easier to take care of business. That would've been embarrassing if someone were to walk in and hear him furiously fucking his hand.

“I can't let myself lose control like that again. It' was way to risky to masterbate in a public place like that. Anyone could've walked in and caught me. I would have been dubbed “the weird kid who jerked off in high school restrooms’.” Dipper stuffed his hands in his pockets. Fingers brushing a piece of crumpled paper. Pulling out the piece of paper, Dipper recognized it as the late slip Bill gave him.

_ …And when we're alone you can call me Bill… _

The teen blushed at the memory of bills hot breath that vaguely smell of peppermint and coffee. Shuddering, Dipper stopped to lean against a locker. Trying calm his erratic breathing. His heart hammering away in his chest. Feeling like it wanted to jump out of his body.

Why is this happening to me. What is he doing to me. Bill… why do I want you so badly? To feel you buried deep inside me.” Dipper fit his lips as he felt a moan threaten to make its way out his mouth. Blush deep on his round cheeks.

Dipper pushed himself upright and continued to walk slowly down the hall to his class. Head down, watching as his feet move his body forward.

Mind raising with thoughts of Bill. His simple crush on the blonde turning Into full on lust for the man. But knowing g he couldn't act on his feelings because 1) he was Bill's student and Bill was his teacher. Teacher-student relationships were very illegal. And 2) he was fifteen making making him underage. law forbidding them from doing anything sexual.

Even if bill was into him how would they even hide a relationship like that anyway? They would have to meet in secret. Going behind prying eyes to be together. Dipper didn't know if he would like that type of relationship. Filled with secrets and lies.

_ But the way he looks at me tells me he probably has some sort of interest in me. _ Dipper chewed his lip in thought. _ Maybe he doesn't care that I'm underage. _ What if Bill was one of those gross perverts that only wanted me for my body? But… he wouldn't be like that, would he? No, he wouldn't.

_ If we got close enough would he be gentle with me? Would he stop if I told him to? Or would he be rough, not caring if I enjoyed it or not? _ Those were the questions Dipper asked himself as he looked at the crumpled up late slip in his hand.

Dipper mulled over how he would get the blonde to want him. If Bill wanted him as much as he wanted the blonde then Dipper would have to give him a reason to give in.

Dipper made it to his English class, handing the late slip to his teacher and taking his seat in the back of the classroom. Sighing quietly, Dipper pulled out his English textbook

_ I'll have to talk to Mabel on relationship advice. Since she seems to always have boys wanting to be her boyfriend. I can't tell her it's a guy that I want to like me or that it's my  _ **_teacher_ ** _ I like. I'll just tell her it's some girl I met online. _

Okay then that's settled, starting next week once I have bill to myself I'm gonna have to show Bill I want him. If I fail I'll never get another chance like this again.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy please leave a kudo. Comments are greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from a long hiatus. Sorry this chapter took soooo long. I couldn't think of where I wanted to take this fic. Did I want plot or just smut. And than I thought I'll just make it smut. Just to get to the point. I'll only make this fic have ten chapters so it won't be that long. I'm actually have another chapter fic in the works. So I'll be more focused on that and come back to this one when I have inspiration to add to this. So I hope you like this chp because I sure didn't. If you were here for the smut don't worry there will be some in the next chp. And I'm going to let you guys pick how our little dip and bill will meet for some hotness so comment what you want to see in the next chp I'll take any suggestions.

**_Last time..._**

_I'll have to talk to Mabel on relationship advice. Since she seems to always have boys wanting to be her boyfriend. I can't tell her it's a guy that I want to like me or that it's my_ **_teacher_ ** _I like. I'll just tell her it's some girl I met online._

Okay then that's settled, starting next week once I have bill to myself I'm gonna have to show Bill I want him. If I fail I'll never get another chance like this again. 

~~~ 

Dipper headed towards the cafeteria once the bell signaled for the end of class. Pushing through the double doors of the cafeteria, Dipper quickly got in line and grabbed a tray of food. “Salisbury steak and mac and cheese today, huh.” _The meat looks overcooked and the  Mac and cheese looks unnaturally orange._ Dipper thought,

 _Ah! Why am I worried about gross school food? I should be thinking up a plan to win Bill over. But how am I going to do that when i can't even talk to him without this stupid stutter? How could I win over a man like Bill anyway? I'm too thin, I don't have a great ass, my cocks not that impressive and to make matters worse, I'm still a minor. So why would a hunk of the year Bill fucking Cipher want a someone like me?_  

With negative thoughts consuming his mind, Dipper sat down in his usual spot that was left open for him with a sad look in his round brown eyes. He stared at his food for a good minute before realizing he had been staring at his food for five minutes straight. 

“-Ipper. Dipper! Are you listening to me?” Jeremy said snapping his fingers in front of the brunettes face. Snapping Dipper out of his whirling thought. Blinking his eyes a few times, Dipper sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks burning red. 

“Oh, sorry Jar, I didn't hear you. I was just, um, in my own head again. You know how that goes.” the brunettes clarified for his friend. Jeremy sighed, nodding his head in understanding. “Yeah, I do know. But it's not Monday and there's no serious _tests_ coming up and you did finish your homework from last week, right? So what had you in your head that you didn't even say hi?” The freckled faced preteen asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his small nose.

Dipper blushed crimson, turning his head away to hide his shame so Jeremy wouldn't notice. But unfortunately for him Jeremy did see his stained  cheeks. But he kept his mouth shut hoping that whatever Dipper was thinking about that caused him to blush was something he would be willing to share. Because why not? They _were_ best friends. They told each other everything. Well… almost everything. Jeremy did still have his own secrets. But they confided in each other because they trust each other. So whatever it was Dipper would eventually tell him. Well, so he thought 

Mumbling incoherently, Dipper glanced at the younger boy, seeing those bright green eyes narrowed, analysing him. Jeremy was probably expecting him to say something. “Uhh, nothing really, Just wondering how I'm gonna beat this new level in fight fighters 2. Hehe, I've been thinking up a strategy all day. So it's been rolling around in my head since then and I couldn't stop thing about it.”

Dipper chuckled nervously. Jeremy didn't buy that excuse for a second. He might've been the youngest of the two but he was smart enough to tell when his _best friend_ was lying, but he decided not to push the matter. It did hurt that his best friend would lie to him. Of all things, why would Dipper resort to lying to him. _No matter. I'll get to the bottom of it._ Jeremy thought, deciding he would question Dipper later. As of now he would let the lie slide for now. “Ah, okay Dip, right, well I'll help come up with a plan when schools over. We can head over to my house after school and talk it over.” Jeremy turned back to his lunch tray, resumed eating his food. “Yeah I'll just have to grad some clothes then we can head to your place.” Dipper said gagging at the sight of the bespectacled preteen eating the schools lunch, wondering how he could stomach the stuff. Shivering in disgust, he turned to his sister who until now was excluded from the previous conversation. “Hey Mabes, how's it going?” he said to his twin. Mabel looked up with a wide smile on his face.

“Sup, bro-bro. And nothing but the usual. Francesca's having a party, Jessica broke up with her boyfriend and–oh! There's word going around about a hot new teacher and he's already been getting butt loads of love letters.” The elder twin said. Her phone buzzed, stealing her attention away from Dipper for a second.

A hot flash of something settled in the pit of his stomach at that tidbit of information. Balling his fist, frustrated that others were already trying to take Bill away from him. “L-love letters?” Dipper asked to clarify what Mabel told him was true.

Nodding her head, brown curls bouncing from the motion. “Yep. Heaps of 'em. The guys gotten really popular in such a short span of time. The last person who got that much attention was the Spanish teacher, Miss Rodriguez. So many boys wanted to get into her pants, but she held her own against them.” Mabel said with a dreamy look in her chocolate eyes.

Dipper was barely listening, too consumed with thoughts of Bill accepting those love letters and ending up being with anyone other than him. The mere idea of Bill with someone else set fire in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him. Why was he getting jealous of others stealing Bill's attention. There were plenty of other boys, his own age, who probably wanted him.

But he didn't want someone his own age. He wanted something older. Someone much bigger than him. Someone who could protect him from others. He wanted someone like Bill. But Bill probably didn't even see him in that way. Bill was way out of his league. There was no way he could be with someone like his chemistry teacher.

But…

 _And when we're alone_ **_you_ ** _can call me Bill..._

If he didn't see me in that way. Why did he have to whisper to me to say to call him his first name. He could've said to call him Bill in a less inconspicuous way. _Hmm, I'll have to think more on it._ Dipper thought. _Maybe I'll have answers when I meet with Bill. Then I'll know if what I suspect is true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this chp comment, fave and subscribe for more. In the next chapter there will by some sexy times so what would you guys like to see go down
> 
> Blow job
> 
> Hand job 
> 
> Fingering
> 
> Or all of the above comment what you would like in the comments and the most will be in the next chapter


End file.
